(Eu)gene Therapy
}} Roy's mom gives him some insight on his father, and on life in the afterlife. Cast * Roy Greenhilt (as spirit) ◀ ▶ * Roy's Archon ◀ ▶ * Sara Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Enriqué Transcript Roy and his mom enter her home. Sara Oh, Roy! Look at you! Leader of your own adventuring party! I’m so proud. Roy Thanks, Mom. Sara: Apparently, that doesn’t leave time to have children… Roy: *sigh* Sara: So I’m guessing you saw your father on the way in? Roy: Yeah. He was pretty pissed about them letting me in over him. Sara: Typical Eugene. Can’t be happy for his eldest son, because he’s too busy being unhappy for himself. Roy: Serves the crotchety old bastard right, if you ask me. He can pretty much rot in Hell for all I care. Roy’s Archon I think we are technically past the point where that would be a realistic possibility. Sara: Don’t speak about your father that way, young man. Roy: You’re kidding. Sara: I know you don’t understand, but there was a time when him and I were happy together. Sara: Eugene is—and always has been—a very focused man. He picks one goal and pursues it with single-minded devotion. Sara: When he decided his goal was to make me his woman, we had a very good life. Sara: The problem is, he rarely sees one project through to the end. Sara: He gets bored and refocuses his attention elsewhere. It took a few years, but he eventually drifted away from me and back to his career. Sara: Only by then, we had kids and he was pretty much stuck with me. Sara: It’s the same with this “Xykon” character. Sara: When he swore that stupid Blood Oath, finding the sorcerer who had killed his master was THE driving force in his life. Sara: But he gave it up to pursue other interests. Sara: If he’s irritable now, it’s because the cosmic powers of the multiverse are physically compelling him to finish what he started back then, one way or another. Sara: It must be driving him nuts. Roy: You’re certainly more understanding than I am. Though he didn’t make YOU stand trial for your life as a means of getting in touch. Sara: I’ve been his wife for almost 30 years, I should hope I’ve gained some insight into the man. Roy: Actually, about the marriage thing… Roy: I hate to be the one to break it to you, but Dad was actually dating— A man with long hair and chest hair, soaking wet in a towel, appears stage left. Enriqué Sara, your shower, it is out of shampoo? Sara: Not now, Enriqué, my son Roy is here to visit. Enriqué: Ah, I understand. I will dress and let myself out. Sara: Now what were you saying, pumpkin? Mommy’s listening. Roy: …Never mind. Enriqué: Excusing me, do you remember to where you were the flinging my codpiece? D&D Context * Since Eugene is in the waiting area outside the Lawful Good Mt. Celestia, he must not have been so bad to have deserved to end up in one of the Lower Planes. Trivia * This is the only appearance of Enriqué, Sara's lover. External links * 495}} View the comic * 59998}} View the discussion thread Category:Roy's Afterlife